


Prompt/Storylines/Scenarios

by HQ_Wingster



Category: Haikyuu!!, Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Haikyuu Dorks, Inspiration, Inspired by..., Multi, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Self Prompt, Work In Progress, influenced heavily by Natsume Yuujinchou
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 17:49:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11628726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HQ_Wingster/pseuds/HQ_Wingster
Summary: This isn't technically a "fic", but I want to keep a running storage of random tidbits that float into my mind when I think about fanfic. And unfortunately, since I'll never get to write most of these, I thought about sharing them to some AO3 writers so they can take a stab at some prompts.These prompts are mostly geared towards Haikyuu and/or Natsume Yuujinchou works, but you can probably apply them to other fandoms too.So I guess...Welcome to a free prompt-giver





	Prompt/Storylines/Scenarios

**Author's Note:**

> Key:
> 
> H - Haikyuu  
> N - Natsume Yuujinchou  
> H/N - could possibly work for either/both fandoms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For those who can't get enough of water...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm using Hinata (merperson) and Kageyama as character references so that I don't have to say Character A or Person B. If you choose this storyline, you can change the names, the plotline, and continue the story at leisure.
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
> 
> I'm using Touko Fujiwara, Shiguru Fujiwara, and an original youkai as character references so that I don't have to say Character A or Person B. If you choose this storyline, you can change the ames, the plotline, and continue the story at leisure.

**Haikyuu!!**

For Haikyuu, I imagine a merperson story.

As a young boy, Kageyama always had a fear with water. He didn't like how it felt on his skin, and he often bathed or showered with swimming-goggles on so that he didn't feel completely helpless. His parents tried to understand where this fear may've come from, but they aren't getting any answers from doctors or psychologists. But they have heard of a method called immersion therapy, where they could slowly introduce bits of water to Kageyama until he grows comfortable with it. Like slowly cutting back on the juices he drinks and introducing water into meal times, or letting him grow comfortable to a pail of water or help out with watering the garden. Little stuff like that to help their little Tobio.

One day, Kageyama and his family go to a beach. Hiding in the family car, little Kageyama looks out the window. Watching the seagulls fly by without a care in the world. Swooping low, catching fish and bathing their beaks into the salty water. Kageyama's parents are on the beach sand, tanning or grilling up something for lunch. So, Kageyama decides to explore a little bit. He wants to collect the little crabs that scuttle across the beach sand, and he didn't bring a bucket for nothing. You know. So we got little Kageyama shuffling across the hot sand, a straw hat wide enough to shield his entire body from the sun, and he's got a muddy bucket with rogue crabs.

He hears splashing in the distance. He looks up, notices a big fishtail springing up from the waves. Looks like it's from a big fish, but the animal is in the water. Kageyama wants to get closer, but the waves in between him and the fish are scary. Although the water depth reaches the top of his knee caps. Kageyama chooses to ignore it at first, but then the fishtail is splashing and there's a net covering it. Kageyama looks around, but not many people are paying attention. Assuming that the splashing noise is coming from children, playing in the water and stomping around for kicks and giggles. But right now, the fishtail is splashing frantically. The big fish wants to escape, and Kageyama is the only one that _really_ notices the desperation behind the splashes.

Putting his bucket aside, Kageyama tiptoes closer to the water. He has to rationalize to himself that he isn't going to drown or get swept out to sea. The water is too low for that. He has to tell himself that if something bad happens, his parents will be with him in a heartbeat. After about sixty seconds of calming his nerves, Kageyama finally enters the water. His toes are wiggling around in the sand, and he's holding his breath as the water touches his kneecaps. He's close to the big fish now, and he's trying to pull off the net. But it's one of those nets that are weighed down so that big marine animals can't escape easily. Kageyama is struggling, and the big fish is pushing too. Slapping the water frantically, getting water onto Kageyama and the boy is paralyzed. Salt water on his face, drenching him from head to toe. He lets go of the net, tries to wipe his face clean. He accidentally trips, and his ankle is tangled into the heavy net.

The big fish manages to escape, dragging the net and Kageyama with it into deeper water. For someone who's afraid of water, this is a pretty traumatic experience. Kageyama can't breath, his eyes burn, he can't find his parents, and he's inhaling and coughing up water all at the same time. His body is dragged through the sand. He's scared. The big fish might turn around and try to hurt him. Kageyama wants to get out of the water. His hands collide with the coarse scales of the big fish, and Kageyama keeps the fish pinned until he's able to loosen his ankle from the net and float to the surface of the water. Vomiting up salt water and splashing frantically until an adult notices him, coming over by boat to scoop the boy up. By the time Kageyama's wrapped in a blanket and saved, he looks down in the murky water and sees bright, orange eyes gaze up at him. Curiously, as if the creature couldn't comprehend that Kageyama almost died.

Later on in life, Kageyama learned that he encountered a merperson. Half Human, half fish. A mystical creature, quite common around East Asian waters. Kageyama learns about this during his biology class in college. Of how the population of merpeople are dwindling down because of pollution and illegal fishing methods. Kageyama remembers when he first encountered a merperson back at a beach when he was little, and he asks his professor if merpeople are important to the environment. His professor hesitates before saying that merpeople are an invasive species. Sprung up during the Dark Ages because of fear but even so, they are a protected species as a whole. Kageyama asks if merpeople were to become extinct, would the environment benefit or grow ill from the change.

Again, his professor is hesitate. Saying that it would be an environmental shock, but the environment should recover with time. Kageyama isn't crazy enough to think that he could drive a species to extinction, but he uses what he learns to fuel his hatred towards merpeople. Even as a college student, Kageyama is uncomfortable with water. Mostly drinking milk and juices to keep hydrated, and he tends to use baby wipes or fresh towels to clean himself instead of going into a shower or bath. Carrying hand sanitizers with him at all times. Very much jaded with his fear of water.

One day, his class goes on a field trip to study the marine biology along the coast of a beach, said to be the territory to a flock of merpeople. Kageyama refuses to stand near the edge of the boat, preferring to keep his distance while scientists and his classmates observe the depths below. Something gets captured in one of the boat's nets, and a merperson is hauled up. Kageyama recognizes the merperson's eyes. The same eyes that always haunted him during his childhood. Meeting again after more than a decade, Kageyama considers the meeting as personal. Without hesitation, he stomps up to the merperson and lashes out at them. Shouting about the past and how the merperson tried to drown him as a child. Kageyama's spilling like a cracked teacup. Boiling resentment washing over the merperson until he tells Kageyama that the Human didn't have to save him. That he could've escaped on his own.

Snarling at each other, the scientists take the merperson away. Most likely to ask about the environmental development on the seafloor before tagging the merperson with a tracking device. The merperson considers the action as an infringement on his rights, but some of Kageyama's classmates say that the merperson doesn't have any rights once on land. And for the first time, Kageyama notices a change stirring in the merperson. Pupils dilated back, fishtail hammering against the deck of the boat. Much like how the fishtail had once splashed frantically, trying to escape from a heavy net that pinned the merperson against the land.

The merperson was scared of land, much like how Kageyama was scared of water.

* * *

  **Natsume Yuujinchou**

For Natsume Yuujinchou, I imagine a wish-fulfillment story.

Touko and her husband have been married for several years now. Though their love for each other has grown stronger throughout the years, the chances of them having a child together has grown weaker. Weak enough where Touko would stare at herself in the mirror, hand over her belly. Wondering what life would've been if there had been a bump under where her hand was. Shiguru tells Touko not to worry about it and that perhaps, maybe something greater was in store for their lives than just a child of their own. Touko agrees, but she pats her front sadly. Thinking back to all the baby names and trinkets that were in storage. Never to be fully recognized or used, but Touko holds back her tears. Being hopeful like her husband, wondering what Life may have in store for them in the future.

One day, Touko is walking home from the market when she passes by a crystal-clear lake. Sitting near the edge of the water, feet dunked below the surface is a young woman in a silk kimono. Humming a song while she cradles a little baby in her arms. Curious, Touko asks how old the baby is, and the young woman turns around. Startled at first, but she answers Touko's question. Proud to talk about her child, and both women do talk. Talked about names, little toys waiting in storage, and thinking about the future. The young woman asks if Touko has a child of her own, but Touko simply shakes her head. Saying that she's too old now and that she wouldn't be able to do much for her own child right now.

The young woman convinces Touko that she still has a chance of being a mother. That motherhood isn't beyond her reach just yet. That Life may have something in store for her later on. Touko laughs, saying that her husband told her the exact same thing a few years ago. Before Touko leaves, she talks about the child that she hopes she'll have. Someone who is kind and compassionate, a child that is adventurous but unafraid to reach out for help when they need it. A child that would love to tell stories, and a child who doesn't mind if Touko wants a little more than just a hug. But a loving connection so that nobody felt alone. After Touko says all of this, the young woman and the baby in front of her have already disappeared. Gone, without a trace. The fog is rolling in so Touko goes home, prepares supper as Shiguru comes home.

While they eat, the telephone rings and Shiguru picks it up. Eyebrows furrowed at first, but he breaks into an interesting smile after the call ends. He tells Touko that one of his distant relatives has a child, a young boy who's been shuffled from family to family ever since the death of his parents. At first, Touko is hesitant. Unsure if Shiguru is suggesting that they bring the boy to their home. Not that Touko discourages the idea, but she wonders if a city boy would adjust well to a country lifestyle. Shiguru tells her not to worry, and that they can meet up with the child later on if they wish. And, Shigeru recognizes his wife's fear. He reassures Touko, telling her that the child won't be sad because he'll be with a family that won't push him away.

Touko gasps. Shiguru explains why families keep juggling the child around, and Shiguru suggests that they should take the child in. Give the boy a good family life while he was still young. So later on that week, Touko takes a little trip to the city to meet the child. And one afternoon she encounters him, learning that his name was Natsume Takashi. The two have a simple chat, sitting on the swingset by a lonely playground. Touko takes notice of how shy Natsume is, but she sees the boy _glow_ when he learns that Touko and her husband plan on taking him in. So that he could live a normal life while he was still young. Natsume tells Touko that he's a bit of a bad child, and Touko knows there's a reason why Natsume had to say it so upfrontly. But in the end, she reassures Natsume that she and Shiguru won't pass him on to another family.

Maybe Touko feels a little bit of selfishness on her part because she's always wanted a child, but she can also see the excitement building in little Natsume because he always wanted a family.

**Author's Note:**

> You can use any of the prompts. Credit or not, it doesn't matter to me since I'll never write these stories.


End file.
